


Sparrows

by DeathCorporal



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Restraints, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCorporal/pseuds/DeathCorporal
Summary: In a world where Renfield is actually granted the boon of immortality, he takes his former caretaker into his care.
Relationships: R.M. Renfield/John Seward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	Sparrows

He caressed the young man's body, stopping occasionally to linger on one of the ragged bite-marks that pocked the skin. The battered alienist looked up with unnervingly calm: a modern day Saint Sebastian sprawled before him, hands struggling no more against the canvas and leather restraints. He supposed the narcotics had lent him a something of the appropriate martyr's courage for the occasion.

"Is this the endpoint of the progression, then?" Seward asked quietly, trembling as a hand cupped his chin. Blood oozed from his cracked lower lip as he tried to smile. "How many sparrows do I tally up to?"

Renfield—or rather that which had once been Renfield—gazed down at him, the light from his eyes casting a dull red over the scene.

"Fear not," he said in a glass-sharp voice, his thumb pushing aside the errant drop with great deliberation.

"Ye are of more value than many sparrows."

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCorporal/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> Initially posted in response to the FFA prompt ["100 words of vampire sex."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/329285.html?thread=1896448581)


End file.
